Give Me an Eskimo Kiss or Two
by writingthedayaway
Summary: My first Naruto fanfiction. Updated: 6/19/13. Chapter Two: After the Kiss. Hinata and the girls get together for date dissection, and Naruto goes before Hiashi Hyuuga-sama.
1. Chapter 1

**Give Me an Eskimo Kiss or Two**

A Naruto x Hinata fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was a brisk spring day in Konoha; the air was crisp and the wind nipped playfully at sunburned cheeks and noses.

All was well.

Naruto was hunkered over a bowl of ramen and was slurping away noisily. Ten empty bowls wobbled precariously in a disorderly stack next to him.

Teuchi, the proprietor of Ramen Ichiraku, held back an affectionate grin as the young ninja tipped yet another serving back and politely (at least for Naruto) asked for one more.

His girlfriend of one month, Hinata Hyuuga, was at his side. She had already finished her bowl of tonkotsu ramen. Of course, it was her first and only bowl.

Hinata sighed. It had been a month and there was no progress in their relationship. Though she and Naruto were dating, their relationship didn't seem to have changed. Even before, when they were merely friends, they went to Ramen Ichiraku every Friday night.

Which was exactly what they were doing now.

Granted, the looming presence of Neji Hyuuga might have deterred Naruto from making a move on the stolid Hyuuga's shy cousin. But he never interfered in their Ramen Nights, as every Friday night was called.

So why didn't Naruto kiss her? He'd only held her hand, but not in a romantic way - the boy had held her hand even before they'd realized their feelings for each other!

Perhaps Naruto didn't actually like her, Hinata reflected, her brow furrowing and her expression becoming quite melancholy.

"Hina, are you okay?" Naruto's worried voice broke into her thoughts. He reached for her and smoothed out the crease between her eyebrows with gentle, calming fingers.

Hinata gave a faint nod as her face turned beet red. Naruto touched her! But this was the furthest he would ever attempt, Hinata reminded herself crossly. She shouldn't get her hopes up.

Moments later, full and very pleased with himself, Naruto escorted Hinata out of Ichiraku's. As they were walking home together, Hinata kept her eyes downcast so that she would not have to gaze at the sliver of tanned skin between his angular chin and collar or his full lips that she wanted to nibble on.

"Hinata?" Naruto waved a hand in front of the girl unabashedly staring at him. Under her gaze, Naruto felt uncomfortable; on edge. He fought an urge to stare back and draw her closer to him, closer until he could tilt her head back and place a delicate kiss on her lips...

Wait. No no no no no no no. Those were inappropriate thoughts. Hinata was too pure and lovely for him to kiss her suddenly. And it was only a month into their relationship. Wouldn't it be moving too fast for him to kiss her now?

Hinata herself wanted to grab him by the shoulders and launch herself at him, crushing his lips with her own. As Naruto drew closer, she felt her resolve slipping...

The two leaned closer and closer, until they were within kissing distance.

His eyes were beautiful, Hinata remembered. As if the entire sky was encompassed in his gaze. His eyes invited her in; invited her to draw ever closer as he narrowed the distance between their lips.

Hinata closed her eyes and waited blissfully for her kiss.

She felt a gentle nudging at her nose. "Wha-" her eyes flashed open. Naruto's nose was delicately bumping her own.

He smiled down at her, lips still enticing her. "Eskimo kiss - it's called an Eskimo kiss".

Though she felt a bit disappointed, for the first time in weeks, Hinata began to hope again. After all, this was a start.

* * *

A/N: tonkotsu ramen- a Japanese noodle dish consisting of Chinese-style wheat noodles served in a pork bone broth (Source: Wikipedia).

Eskimo kiss- the act of pressing the tip of one's nose against another's. It is loosely based on a traditional Inuit greeting called a _kunik_ (Source: Wikipedia). I know Naruto's world does not have any Eskimos, but this is just too cute!

This is supposed to be a oneshot, but if I get enough reviews, I may add more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Give Me an Eskimo Kiss or Two**

**writingthedayaway**

Chapter 2

After the Kiss

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

Sorry, this is a filler chapter. Dissection of Hinata's date with the girls. And Naruto? What about him?

* * *

At the Hyuuga compound, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were sprawled on the floor of Hinata's room, lounging comfortably in oversize T-shirts and short shorts purchased just a few hours before.

It had been girls' night out. The quartet had stopped by each of the major stores in Konoha (not that there were many to begin with) and used up two-weeks worth of mission pay.

Now, they were at Hinata's, having crashed there for a "secret-spilling-supercalifragilicious-sleepover". Ino's term, to be clear.

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Sakura wondered.

"Probably hiding because we're gonna..." here Tenten choked back an devious chuckle... "fully interrogate her..."

Hinata, who had been heading back to the room after grabbing drinks, stopped abruptly and gulped noiselessly when she heard Tenten chuckle. _Oh kami!_ She shouldn't have told her friends about the date. They were definitely going to tease her!

No matter how noiselessly Hinata gulped, her friends still heard her footsteps come to a sudden stop.

"Oh Hinata~" Tenten grinned. "We can hear you~"

Hinata's breath came out in short gasps. She hadn't hyperventilated in a long time, not since her stutter disappeared. Her legs buckled out from under her, and she collapsed against the wall, falling into a dead faint. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were the scariest people she'd ever met, especially when they were about to interrogate her.

_Thud._

"That's probably her," Sakura groaned. "Tenten, why'd you scare her like that?"

"Me?" Tenten wondered. "What did I do?"

Sakura sweatdropped. A totally manga/anime thing to do.

By this time, Ino had stepped outside the room, hoisted Hinata on her back, and deposited the Hyuuga on her own bed.

"Smelling salts, anyone?"

Sakura fished some out of her pocket. "A medic-nin is always prepared," the pink-haired ninja solemnly intoned.

Meanwhile, in Dreamland, Hinata shuddered. The pink-haired and green-eyed monster was getting closer and closer. It was strangely reminiscent of someone she knew... The panda buns and the dorky ponytail it was wearing also were quite familiar...

...

Naruto had melted into a pile of goo after he had parted ways with Hinata. The kiss was too much for him. She was just too cute.

Neji, who was returning from his very own date with Tenten (who had headed off to Hinata's house), had to pick him up.

"What are you doing, Uzamaki?"

"Kiss...Hinata...Love..." the Naruto-puddle sighed happily.

Neji's ears turned bright red. "What. Did. You. Say." It was more a statement than a question.

The puddle quickly solidified. "Uhh- nothing! Nothing at all!"

"We'll see about that." Dragging Naruto with him, Neji stalked off to the Hyuuga compound to see Hiashi Hyuuga.

...

"Eskimo kiss?" Ino exclaimed. "What a cop-out!"

"N-n-n-no, Ino. I-I-I d-d-don't think I c-could've h-h-handled arealkiss..." Hinata began to whisper.

"Well, didn't you wanna jump him? Didn't you wanna lick his collarbone?" Tenten challenged her.

Hinata's entire face turned red. Steam started coming out of her ears. It was just too much. _Naruto overload!_ her brain screamed.

Hinata promptly collapsed.

"Progress," Sakura remarked ironically.

...

Before the head of the Hyuuga clan, Naruto felt very small and insignificant.

"You kissed Hinata?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked. His tone was very calm, but Naruto knew that underneath, the Hyuuga was probably boiling with rage.

"I-i-it was an Eskimo kiss..." Naruto whispered.

"I did not ask what type of kiss it was. Only if you kissed her."

"Eskimo kisses aren't-"

"Silence!" Hiashi thundered. Naruto gulped. Here it was! The Hyuuga's wrath!

"I do not care where the kiss came from or what it is! What I do know is that you kissed her!" Hiashi paused, breathing harshly.

"Uncle, if I may..." Neji spoke up.

Hiashi nodded.

"A suitable punishment would be not letting him see Hinata for a month. Of course, Hinata would be allowed to go out with her female friends, as her only fault was not being careful enough."

Naruto stared. That was the most that he'd heard Neji Hyuuga speak before. And in the defense of Hinata, no less! Now that Neji had stopped hating Hinata and the main house, he was super overprotective instead.

"Very well, Neji. See to it that it is carried out." Hiashi stated. "And thank you."

Neji and Naruto stared. Hiashi Hyuuga, thanking someone? The world had really changed.

...

Neji proceeded to Hinata's room, where he knew Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were having a sleepover.

He knocked on Hinata's door.

Tenten opened it. "Neji!"

He went in for a kiss. _Success! _He thought. She flushed a pretty pink.

"Ahem!" Sakura cleared her throat. "Did you come here to steal away Tenten, or do you have some other business?"

Neji and Tenten unlocked their lips. Neji wrapped a possessive arm around Tenten, and calmly stated: "Naruto Uzamaki is not allowed to see Hinata Hyuuga for a month per order of Hiashi Hyuuga-sama."

Tenten pushed Neji off of her. "Neji Hyuuga, what did you do?"

"I merely informed Hiashi-sama that Naruto attempted to kiss his daughter and succeeded."

"You idiot!" Tenten bashed Neji on the head with a heavy object. "It was an Eskimo kiss!"

Neji was out cold.

...

Naruto sighed as he walked back to his own house. What was he going to do? Maybe Tenten would agree to distract Neji for him...


End file.
